crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
TrostusMan
TrostsMan (a.k.a. TrostUsMan) is a Donating Player, and player since 2008, on CnR. He likes to create and join events, and kill people with '/fart'. 2008 In 2008 he wasn't active a lot. 2009/2010 In late 2009 to early 2010, he joined the social group :O, and started to become friends with some people therein. At that time, he mostly played in SF. He used to just chill in CH all the time and horsebet with Andrei_B and some other ':O' members. He made about 90M on horsebets during that time. 2010 SF In 2010, he bought a Flint County house from Play2Hard, but he sold it the day after because it was too far away from SF City. The same day, he bought a 2.9M-priced apartment near CH, in which TrostusMan and They_Killed_Kenny saved money for a mansion. In late 2010, he had to start focusing more on school, and stopped playing for a few weeks. When he came back, his apartment was sold to bank and all the money was gone, after which he stopped playing for 1 year. One day in SF, TrostUsMan was playing as a Driver (a former skill). NiggaCop (now PaINleSS) -- being located east for Mount Chillad - called for a Driver. TrostUsMan appeard in a green-coloured Maverick, landing in the woods. PaINleSS asked to be flown to the Easter Bay Naval Base, and so they became acquainted with each other. 2012 Las Venturas When he came back, he mostly started playing in LV. In the beginning, he won Lotto about 5 times with his lucky number: "37". It was during that time he met zRComPleX (now Mr.ComPleX), and PaINleSS, whom he had met earlier. After PaINleSS had consulted with zRComPleX, they agreed to recruit him to SEM (Samurai Elite Mafia) (later TeM (The Elite Mafia)). From that time until its dissolution, he remained a member of TeM; holding the rank "Vice-President" together with fellow gang member, Mr.MojoRisin. Up until the 8th of September 2012 Version 20 life reset, he owned about 130M, and two houses: one Bone County Farm and one house in Whitewood Estates. San Fierro He now owned about 20M, and two houses; one Red Interior Mansion in Paradiso and one White Interior Mansion in Juniper Hollow. He bought the Red Interior Mansion from Bala for 35M and the White Mansion from Bank for 8.5M. Los Santos Los Santos is the city he played the least. You could see him there sometimes, because he needed to check on his stocks and his house. In June 2012, General_Janis scammed 25M from him. 2013/2014 In December 2013, TrostusMan came back to CnR, mostly playing LV, looking for old TeM members like PainLesS and Mr.ComPleX, but also looked in LS for old friends like Farhan141 and MadKid. These tries were successful and after just two weeks he had found a lot of his old CnR friends. Now most of the time he spends horsebetting in LV City Hall, with varied success. 2014 Las Venturas In Las Venturas he has about 240 game days online and about 20M. In January he bought a Prickle Pine house from the bank for 13M, wishing to make the double but unfortunately he did not and had to sell it a couple off days later to Zluni for 13M due to lack off money. You can often see him there betting on horses at City Hall. San Fierro SF is a city he doesn't visit at all, he has about 20 game days alive there and about 2-3M. Los Santos LS is the city he checks on sometimes, a couple off times a week. He isn't really interested in that city though due to having such a lack off money. Category:Donating Player Category:Player Pages Category:Historical Articles